O que corre nas veias
by T. Lecter
Summary: Eram duas crianças destinadas a serem grandes Shinobis. Às vezes esses sonhos os sufocavam. Konohamaru x Hanabi, Resposta ao Desafio Chibi Love, proposto por Aldebaran e Bih.


_Se Deus é dono de tudo, inclusive do Kishimoto, e eu sou Deus, bom, então Naruto é meu._

* * *

_Resposta ao desafio Chibi Love, proposto por Aldebaran e Bih._

**O que corre nas veias  
**

**-**

**"Are you always gonna be there when I grow up, are you?"**

**"Cross my heart"**

**-**

Dentre os inúmeros defeitos de Konohamaru, o que mais se acentuava era a falta de paciência com quem quer que fosse. Era mal educado, grosseiro, estúpido. Mas ninguém poderia esperar mais dele, sendo que ninguém o enxergava como realmente era. Para todo mundo ele era apenas 'o neto do Sandaime', nunca 'o Konohamaru'.

Hanabi vivia em igual situação. A filha do líder Hyuuga, o prodígio da família. Aprendia com tanta facilidade todas as técnicas, todos os jutsus. Era o orgulho do pai, a referência maior da família principal.

Mas quando os dois se viam sozinhos, sem alguém para chamá-los pelo nome, tocar com leveza seus ombros e olhá-los sem aquele irritante e exagerado respeito, eram apenas duas crianças, desejando poder brincar sem parecerem estar se preparando para uma guerra como todo mundo parecia imaginar.

E lá estavam eles, separados pela sombra dançante de uma árvore centenária, choramingando seus problemas para o vento solitário e praguejando contra todos os estúpidos e medíocres bajuladores. Estavam sendo esmagados pelo poder do nome que carregavam. Era semelhante a uma mordida no peito, aterradora.

Em meio àqueles ruídos primaveris, seus olhos se encontraram. Chamas invisíveis queimavam tudo que viam, numa pedante expressão de escárnio. Aquela espera instintiva por um elogio ou agrado que só eles dois compreendiam, mesmo tão jovens. Mas não houve palavras vindo de nenhum dos lados.

Uma estranha sensação de raiva contornou o silêncio e cresceu mais que a árvore a protegê-los do calor. Konohamaru deu passos rápidos na direção da menina e riu com superior arrogância, cruzando os braços e encarando-a.

"Você sabe quem eu sou, menina?"

"Admiro-me de você não saber quem eu sou." Respondeu Hanabi em seu tom de voz mais arrogante e seguro.

"Eu me chamo Konohamaru! Eu vou ser Hokage um dia!"

"Hokage... eu duvido muito. Por mim tanto faz. Vou ser a líder do clã Hyuuga. Não sabia?"

A verdade conveniente caiu sobre eles. Eram dois estranhos falando dos sonhos que tinham. Ambos cansados de serem 'o neto' e 'a filha' pareciam ter tomado o título dos progenitores como sendo seu destino certo. E riram-se da situação constrangedora na qual os sonhos os colocavam.

"Sou o neto do Sandaime Hokage." Explicou ele, baixando o olhar para a grama que se tornara curiosamente interessante.

"Sou a filha do líder do Clã Hyuuga. Hanabi."

Os olhos curiosos e tímidos se encontraram e uma eternidade os uniu num sorriso sincero. Não havia mais sombra alguma como limite, seus rostos se cumprimentavam e logo dividiam o mesmo espaço sob as folhas verdes e farfalhantes. Lá de cima, os pássaros se tornavam testemunhas do encontro inocente dos dois.

Todo o tempo do mundo era pouco para que pudessem descobrir tudo um sobre o outro. A estranha devoção de Konohamaru a Naruto, os variados livros dos quais falava Hanabi, as conversas em família, os sonhos que os outros cultivavam para eles, as fantasias, os desejos mais íntimos, os reais objetivos...

"Queria que todos me conhecessem como Konohamaru."

"Que bobagem. Eu queria só deixar de ser vista como a segunda filha do meu pai. Seria o bastante."

"Hanabi-chan, você quer passear comigo amanhã de novo?"

"Passear...? Você não tem mais o que fazer?"

"Eu poderia ficar em casa ou sair com a Moegi e o Udon..."

"Eles não podem ser mais interessantes que eu!"

Hanabi, notou ele, tinha uma estranha forma de aceitar convites. Mas isso era encantador. Quase tanto quanto era interessante a forma com que lutava, semelhante a uma dança bem ensaiada, ensinada pelos serafins, ou pelos cupidos, quem sabe.

Quando se encontravam inocentemente debaixo da mesma árvore, cumprimentavam-se com sorrisos escassos, distantes e, por vezes, tímidos.

No dia em que seus sorrisos terminaram em um beijo, seus olhos se arregalaram com tanto vigor perante o susto que a primeira reação de ambos foi limpar a boca com as costas da mão. Depois, riram do acontecido e puseram-se a juntar margaridas no chão, presenteando um ao outro com as flores e fingindo ser só mais uma brincadeira infantil.

Na segunda vez que seus lábios se encontraram, foi por curiosidade. Dessa vez sem olhos espantados nem risadas absurdas, ou até mesmo o limpar de lábios. Mas não foi tão mágico nem tão maravilhoso quanto a sensação que os invadiu no dia em que suas mãos se uniram pela primeira vez. Foi ali que compreenderam o quão intenso era o sangue que lhe corria nas veias. Ele esquentou e tornou-se vivo.

Pela primeira vez na vida, não reclamaram de ser quem eram, pois notaram que não precisam provar nada um para o outro. Eram simplesmente Konohamaru e Hanabi.

--x--

**N/A:** Eu planejava algo melhor... mas só saiu isso.

**Se eu não quisesse reviews escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos!**

#No cartaz: EU NÃO PAGO O CARNÊ DO BAÚ! BOICOTE AO SILVIO!#


End file.
